Sleep Walking
by walkingdeadfan
Summary: Daryl realizes Carol has a little issue with talking in her sleep. Complete Caryl fluff!


**A/N ~ I was seriously half awake the whole time I wrote this, so there's probably all sorts of errors. But it's kinda cute so i'm posting it anyways. Love you guysss**

After the loss of the barn, the group had to be confined to the small space around their campfire in the middle of nowhere for a few days while their living conditions were questionable. Everyone silently fought to have the spot closest to crackling ambers in the center, the only warmth or hope that anyone had. Elbows had jammed into ribs and stinky feet had rubbed against unwashed hair, and the group had begun to get a little ancy while being forced to share the few scraps of blankets they had left. Daryl was content with staying a comfortable distance away from everyone else, sacrificing the insignificant warmth for a little bit of sanity at night. Even though he had been assigned the first watch shift of the night, he always tried to stay awake as long as possible, so a little frayed blanket that had probably been used for a dog before the end of the world meant nothing to him.

It was probably a good idea that Daryl stayed awake through the night tonight, considering T-dog had slowly started to nod off throughout his shift, currently sleeping propped up on his elbow, letting out a rhythmic pattern of snores. Daryl has rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath out of habit, but he really didn't mind watching the group. Sleep was always restless from the camp, everyone finding a nightmare or a scary noise to sit up too, and Daryl liked to play a game during his shifts to see how long it took for some dumb ass squirrel to freak even the toughest of the group to jump up in the night. Right now though, it was uncomfortably silent. Everyone seemed to be having a moment of peace, where they forgot they were living homeless during the end of the world. Lori and Carl slept closet to the fire, sharing the biggest felt blanket they could come across. Hershel slept up against a log, Beth comfortably snoring against his chest. For such a little girl, she certainly snored like a beast. T-dog and Rick had scattered themselves on the outsides of the circle, and both of them hung in a light daze. Glen and Maggie always seemed to sleep the best, squeezed under a blanket that would barely fit a china doll.

Carol always slept closet to Daryl. Cuddled up into herself, her head against a log. She always hugged her knees, as far up to her chest as possible. She cried often while she was sleeping. The newest development though, was talking during her slept. She mumbled on about unimportant things, like remembering to buy milk up at the store, or explaining to Sophia to how to patch a hole in a dress, or asking if Daryl was still there. He never answered her. Last night was especially juicy, listening as Carol had confessed that she wouldn't mind running away with Daryl, leaving the group behind. He never mentioned to Carol that she talked in her sleep, if anything it made him distance himself even more. The fact that she had become so personal with him and she didn't even know it was weird to him. Tonight though, was the first time Carol sleep walked. Daryl didn't even notice until she was already making her way to the highway. He had just wanted to rest his eyes for a moment- just one moment, and all of sudden she was stumbling off into oblivion.

"Hey!" Daryl had whispered loudly, as soon as she was far enough away from the group not to wake anyone. She continued walking in one of the oddest fashions, her feet on top of each other, arms uncontrollably swinging back and forth. He could hear her laughing to herself.

...the fuck?

"Carol!" He said when he finally reached her, placing his hand on her fragile shoulder and she shot it away as fast as he sat it down. When she turned to him, with glazed over, rolled back eyes, he knew she wasn't awake. She had a quirky grin on her face, her chin lifting up to the night sky. "Carol."

"I know you wanted me to make waffles, but we ran out of butter!" Carol reasoned, grabbing both of Daryl's hands. "Do you think that bagels will be okay this morning?"

Daryl wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. "Yeah, that's fine." She mumbled, confused as to why he replied in the first place. He tried to pull her back to camp, but every time her tugged her away she pulled him back. It wasn't until she started talking about how she loved hot dogs that Daryl finally let out a giggle.

"Do you like hotdogs?" She asked, Reaching her hand up to Daryl's prickly jaw and suddenly he could feel his body tense. He hadn't realized during an explanation of foods and hobbies and the history of the toaster that Carol had gotten uncomfortably close to Daryl. "Don't you think it's cute that are name's almost match?" Carol laughs as she whispers into Daryl's ear. "I think it means were supposed to get married." Daryl let out a struggled gasp at that comment, and he could feel his face getting hot. Carol was asleep. Of course she didn't think that for real. "Do you want to get married?" Daryl would have pushed her away if she wasn't completely relying on him to keep her on her feet.

"Um, no."

"Aw, That's so sweet. Maybe it can be a beach wedding."

"Lady, I said no."

"You would look so cute in a tux."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Let's invite your sister."

"I don't even have a sister!"

Daryl stopped himself when he realized he was fighting with an unconscious woman. She hung in his arms, her eyes practically closed, slurring all her words. She was asleep, and Daryl was arguing with her about their wedding. Daryl was trying to regain his sanity when Carol reached up and kissed him on his cheek. His eyes widened, blush forming, a burning sensation left her Carol's thin lips had just placed.

"You're so cute sometimes," Carol Mumbled, before laying her head down against Daryl's extremely fast beating heart.

It was definitely time to go back to camp.


End file.
